


i never noticed, you're so amazing

by dannydevito



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Spoilers, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: Rook breaks the kiss, leaving Vil panting in his arms, staring dazedly up at him. “Why don’t you try it?” Rook purrs to Vil, voice pitched low, rumbling into his ear, making Vil shiver in his arms. “Try and kiss Niege, just for me?”
Relationships: Neige LeBlanche/Vil Schoenheit, Rook Hunt/Neige LeBlanche/Vil Schoenheit, Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	i never noticed, you're so amazing

**Author's Note:**

> [title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dM6elRs7F5k) taken from straight to video by mindless self indulgence 
> 
> spoilers for like rook lmao

“Tell me what your biggest fantasy is?” 

It’s a question that’s been stuck in the back of Vil’s head for a while, something he’s always wanted to know. Rook is usually very forthcoming and honest with his own desires and wants, it’s something Vil loves about him, never having to second guess or doubt himself around his hunter so he always found it strange that Rook had been strangely silent about his own bedroom fantasies. A part of Vil wanted to believe that maybe what they did together was enough, that he was fulfilling Rook’s needs so much he didn’t have any fantasies left but he wasn’t that naïve. This was Rook they were talking about. 

“Hmm,” Rook pondered, lying next to Vil in bed, face to face, so close they breathed in each other’s air legs tangled together. Rook pressed a finger to his lip, as if he was in deep thought but Vil knew, could see through the act, knew he was stalling, trying to figure out the best way to say what he was thinking, which was alarming to Vil. It wasn’t like Rook to have any tact, blunt to a fault.

“A threesome with you and  Niege .”

_”What_ _?”_ Vil spluttered, gut clenching painfully at the quiet admission, hurt lancing though his chest. Vil swallows, trying to choke back the lump stuck in his throat, tongue heavy in his mouth, almost suffocating him. 

“Well, not a threesome exactly,” Rook barrels on, green eyes, dark with desire, trained on Vil’s face. The hunter reaches out to take hold of one of Vil’s hands, thumb stroking against the delicate skin of his wrist, resting against his fluttering pulse point. “More like, you and  Niege , together while I watch.”

Vil wrinkles his nose at that, Rook laughing softly at the action, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. “I don’t get it,” Vil finally replies, an edge to his voice, mind still stuck on the thought of Rook and Niege _together._ “You get nothing out of that.”

Rook just chuckles again, shaking his head as if Vil was being the weird one here. “I’d argue I’m the one getting the most out of it,” Rook muses, reaching out to wrap an arm around Vil’s waist, pulling him in closer, nipping at the model's neck, warm breath ghosting over the sensitive skin with every word he speaks. “Getting to see the two most beautiful people I know, joined together in ecstasy, a rare gift, only for me. A beauty so unimaginable, my mind is incapable of even picturing it.”

Vil just scoffs in reply, still confused, Rook’s just probably trying to save face. He pushes his hunter down into their sheets, straddling his hips, bringing their mouths together, washing the taste of  Niege’s name out of Rook’s mouth with his own.

Whatever. It was only ever going to be a fantasy for Rook.

\--

The problem is, Vil realizes weeks later on the set of a movie he’s filming, Rook’s words won’t leave him alone. It’s not that he starts finding himself sharing the same fantasy, _he doesn’t,_ it’s just hard to forget, especially when he’s forced to work alongside  Niege almost constantly, the brunette always in his periphery whether it be in work or online or _when the wallpaper in Rook’s room starts to peel and he’s forced to see the absurd collection of bromides he_ _has._

It’s not a stretch to say Vil doesn’t like  Niege . The man’s very existence a point contention for Vil, from being forced to endure an endless amount of teasing and hair pulling from other children growing up, to his career being shaped around  Niege’s . Missed opportunities and being the constant second choice had inevitably left Vil with a sour attitude towards the brunette. His spite and resentment only fueling this self-inflicted rivalry further. If Vil was a bigger person, the two may have become friends, able to share the burden of being a child star together, find comfort in each other. 

But Vil wasn’t.

Saying that though, Vil isn’t afraid to acknowledge  Niege’s own talents, his own qualities. Vil isn’t blind he’d just be lying to himself if he said he couldn’t admit  Niege was beautiful, that he was talented. He was, which just drove Vil to work harder, to be better, to-

“ Vii-kun ! Great work!” _Speak of the devil._

Vil’s torn from his own thoughts by  Niege’s sudden appearance. He turns around and looks down to find  Niege standing there, smiling up at him, skin flushed pink, probably from the studio lights. 

“Oh,  Niege .” Vil replies, dipping his head toward  Niege in greeting, politely smiling at his coworker. “You too.”

“Really!?”  Niege beams at the empty compliment, hands clasped in front of him, standing up on the tips of his toes, swaying his body towards Vil’s. “I’m so glad to hear that!”

Vil nods, bringing a hand up to  Niege’s shoulder, steadying the shorter teen. “You did good work in that scene,  your acting's really come along the past year.”

“Really!?”  Niege gasps, asking the same question again, taking a step closer to Vil, smile so big it’s taken over his entire face, the tips of his ears flushed red. “You really think I’m getting better? That means so much to me coming from you, I’m so happy.”

“Well,” Vil falters, taking a step back, uncomfortable with how close  Niege suddenly was, unsure what to do in the face of such unabashed enthusiasm. He changes the topic, unsure of what else he can say to  Niege , he had always found the brunette hard to read. It was hard for him to believe that  Niege really was this cheerful all the time, he had to be hiding something, some dark secret. _Just like Rook,_ his mind unhelpfully pipped in. “Do you want to go get lunch together?”

“Really!?”  Niege asks for the third time in as many minutes, taking another step towards Vil, grabbing the blonde's hand in a tight squeeze. “I’d love to get lunch with  Vii-kun !”

Vil just nods along when  Niege starts babbling about nearby restaurants they can go to, letting himself be dragged along with the brunette as he leads the way back to their dressing room. Vil stares at  Niege from the corner of his eye, can’t help but remember Rook’s words from a few weeks ago. 

**_“A threesome with you and_ _Niege_ _.”_ **

It was just, it was such a ridiculous thing to focus on. Vil’s own struggles with  Niege aside, he just couldn’t imagine the brunette going along with it. He’s never shown anything beyond polite interest in anything really, always behaving like the perfect angel his fans painted him out to be. Something as debauched as a _threesome_ just seemed impossible for someone that acted as pure and chaste as Niege.

Vil wishes he had never asked Rook that stupid question, wishes he could forget about it, stop obsessing over it, stop tearing his mind apart thinking about all the what-ifs and hypotheticals he’s been making up. 

Vil feels sick to his stomach when he thinks about Rook kissing Niege, and he knows Rook said he’d prefer to be more of a voyeur than a participant, but he just _can’t_ believe that. Maybe Rook truly believes that right now, when it’s merely just a fantasy, but Vil knows, he _knows_ , that if the opportunity were ever actually presented to him he’d fall over himself at the chance to just _touch_ Niege’s hand, let alone fuck him.

Why settle for Vil when  Niege is right there. 

\--

Niege picks some upscale restaurant for them to dine in, the host recognizing the pair straight away when they walked through the door, ushering them into a private room in the back, chattering away to the both of them, clearly start struck. It doesn’t take long for them to be served, the food coming out an fast rate, the kitchen staff clearly eager to please the duo.

Not that it matters, Vil just picks at his food, restlessly pushing his food around the plate, appetite gone, stomach rolling in apprehension at his own thoughts. The few bites he did manage to swallow were tasteless, the food turning to ash in his mouth. 

“ Vii-kun ?”  Niege asks, frowning, brown eyes looking worriedly at Vil from across the table. “What’s wrong? You’ve hardly touched your food. Are you feeling okay?”

Niege reaches across the table, pressing the back of his hand against Vil’s forehead, tucking an errant strand of hair from his eyes.  Niege holds his hand there for a moment, looking thoughtful, before he moves his hand again, palm sliding down to cup Vil’s cheek. Vil immediately pushes  Niege’s hand away, glaring at him. He was fine maintaining a friendly professional relationship, but he drew the line at  Niege _touching_ him for no reason, especially when he was out of his mind with thoughts of Rook and Niege, _together._

“I’m fine,” Vil mumbles, turning his face away from  Niege , desperate to look anywhere but at the other, angry at himself for even getting himself into this situation. “I just haven’t been sleeping well lately it-” 

“ Vii-kun !”  Niege interrupted him, leaning forward, bracing himself against the table, trying to catch the blonde's gaze. “Why didn’t you say so! I have to take you home straight away,  your rest is important especially with such a busy schedule like yours.” 

“I’m fine, really.” Vil protested weakly, words falling on deaf ears as  Niege pressed the button for the waiter, quickly paying the bill with a few quick words and a tap of his phone against the card reader.  Niege got up, rounding the table and hauling Vil out of his seat, leading him towards the back door of the restaurant, pushing Vil into the back of a shiny black car that was waiting for them. _When did that get there._

Vil would be impressed with the speed in which  Niege managed to do all that if it had been anyone else. But it was  Niege and all Vil could think of during the ride back to his dorm is _Rook would be_ _there._ Rook would see  Niege again. It was hard enough watching Rook cry and blush his through a conversation with the brunette at the VDC, Vil didn’t know how he could handle it now.

_**"A threesome with you and** _ _**Niege** _ _**.”** _

“ Vii-kun , you can lean against me if you need to rest?”  Niege offered, smiling helpfully up at Vil, still trying to catch his eye. Vil just turned to face the window, biting worriedly at his lip, brows still pinched together.

“I’m good.” Vil bites out, crossing his arms across his chest, desperately praying  Niege could read the room _just once_ and leave him alone.

“Oh okay!”  Niege sing-songs, immediately launching into a story about what how his school life is going in RSA without pause, chattering away, blissfully unaware of Vil’s souring mood. 

\--

Before Vil realized it  Niege’s car drove through the metal gates of the NRC, pulling up at the main entrance. It was dark out, well past curfew, no students milling about like there usually was. Vil took a deep breath, preparing himself for what  Niege was about to say. 

“ Vii-kun , let me walk you back to your room!”

_And there it_ _was._ The problem with  Niege was that he never took no as an answer, if he said he was doing something, it was going to happen, regardless of what other people involved thought. The only reason he’s managed to get away with it this far was probably because of  Niege's own natural charm and charisma, most people in its firing path falling victim to  Niege’s easy smiles and big brown doe eyes. _Rook certainly has._

“Okay.” Vil sighed resigned to what was about to happen, opening the car door and getting out,  Niege following suit. It didn’t matter whatever Vil said, it would always end with  Niege walking him back to his dorm.

Vil led the way back to his dorm room,  Niege walking with him, insisting on keeping a hand on Vil’s back, as if the blonde was actually sick and needed the physical support. With every step they took, the closer they got to Vil’s room the anxious, heavy knot laying in the pit of his stomach grew, only getting worse. Vil prayed Rook was out, hunting or something,  _anything,_ besides his usual routine of staying up in Vil’s room when he was out for a job, waiting for him to come home. 

All too soon the duo  were in front of Vil’s room, the closed wooden door almost mocking him. Vil turned to  Niege , hoping this was enough to appease the brunette, that he’d be happy with this and wouldn’t insist on something ridiculous like _tucking Vil into bed._

“Well,” Vil starts, smiling as convincingly as he could manage at  Niege , “This is me, thanks for the lift.”

“ Vii-kun !”  Niege laughed, grabbing Vil’s door knob, twisting it open. “I have to make sure you’re settled in bed and okay before I leave, you silly!”

Vil closed his eyes, bracing himself for what he was dreading since the moment he got into  Niege’s car. No, it was earlier than that, he’s been dreading this since he asked Rook what his biggest fantasy was all those weeks ago, he’d been torturing himself, thinking around in circles for weeks. 

“Vil?” He heard  Rooks voice call out. “A-And Roi-du-Niege?”

Well at least now he’d finally get an answer to the all the questions that have been flying through his mind lately.

“R-Rook?”  Niege spluttered, clearly not expecting to see the hunter either. Vil opened his eyes to see the two of them blinking confusedly at each other. “What are you doing here?”

Rook just stared at  Niege for a moment, a soft flush to his cheeks, green eyes practically _sparkling_ in admiration, in awe of the brunette. Rook shook his head, something he always did before clearing his mind, smiling at  Niege when he finally collected himself, ready to answer his idol. 

“I’m with Vil,” Rook replied, straight to the point. “I usually wait up for him when he’s at a day shoot. I just wasn’t expecting you.”

_”What_ _?”_ Niege asked, completely dumbfounded, turning his head from Rook to Vil and back, unable to decide who to focus on, clearly flustered by this new information. “You guys are together? Since when?”

“Hmmm,” Rook pondered, tapping his lip with his index finger. “About two years now, give or take, Roi-du-Niege.”

“Two years?”  Niege muttered to himself, eyes wide and his usual smile nowhere to be found, he looked shell-shocked for such a simple admission, even Vil was starting to feel a little worried for the brunette. “I had no idea.”

“R-Roi-du-Niege?” Rook asked, making his way up to the brunette, hands hovering around Niege, unsure if he was allowed to touch him, Rook cast Vil a confused look, finding his reaction as weird as Vil did. “Are you okay?”

Niege just shook his head, bracing himself against the wall next to Vil’s door. “Why didn’t you ever mention you had a boyfriend, Vii-kun?”

Vil blinks. “Excuse me?”

Niege whines all annoyed and frustrated, staring **** exasperatedly at Vil as if he was being the rude one here. “You took me out on a date today and even invited me back to your dorm Vii-kun, way to lead a guy on.”

_”What_ _?”_ Rook and Vil asked in unison together, both NRC students staring at  Niege for a moment, reeling with shock at his words.

Vil opened and closed his mouth a few times, not sure how to respond to  _that,_ struggling to make any sense of Niege’s words, let alone respond. “You invited yourself here.” Vil finally settled on, his voice incredulous and loud, Niege flinching at how his harsh tone was. 

Niege was about to open his mouth again, probably ready to say something else that would make Vil’s entire world spin on its axis again when Rook cut in, making the two celebrities turn to look over at him.

“Could someone please explain what’s going on to me?” Rook asked flatly, the hunter had gone deathly still, entire form radiating  _anger,_ eyes focused on Vil. 

_Oh no,_ Vil thought, miserably, _Rook’s getting jealous._

Vil sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face, completely exhausted, feeling as tired as he had  pretended he felt earlier, regretting every poor decision he made in his life that  led him to this moment right here.

“Rook, it’s not what you think it-” Vil cut himself off when  Niege’s words _finally_ caught up with him, the dorm leader gasping in surprise, turning to glare at  Niege , uncaring if it came across as unprofessional at this stage.  Niege had started this anyway. 

_**”Way to lead a guy on.”** _

“Did you think we were going to have sex?” Vil demanded, not mincing his words, not wanting any more confusion or assumptions being made, needed everyone to be on the same page for at last.

“Yes?”  Niege replied simply, staring at Vil like he was the dumb one here, which might actually be true for once because that was the only  explanation he could think of to explain why the situation at hand had spiraled so out of his control. “You asked me out and let me take you home? The implication is pretty clear.”

“Vil?” Rook asks, voice so soft, so delicate, full of an emotion Vil couldn’t understand, Vil looked at his hunter, his boyfriends face so open, so vulnerable, Vil felt his heart throb at the sight. “Is this true?”

_”No.”_ Vil hissed, eyes burning, he doesn’t know if it’s from frustration or all the feelings he’s been trying to hold back, has been choking on the past few weeks finally leaking out. He presses the palms of his hand against his eyes, trying to push his tears back in, trying to keep some semblance of composure. “I didn’t- I didn’t lead  Niege on I swear.”

“Vil?” Rook whispered, his voice suddenly so close, right next to him, taking hold of both of Vil’s hands, pulling them from the models face so he can see him again, his touch so gentle it  _hurts._ Rook smiles when Vil looks into his eyes, his tears finally spilling over, his hunter shushing the bitten off sob trying to climb  it’s way up his throat with a kiss, soft and sweet, pulling Vil in close. “It’s okay, it’s okay, I believe you, you don’t need to cry.”

“I just can’t stop thinking about it-” Vil whimpers into the crook of Rook’s neck, the floodgates he’d been holding back for weeks finally wide open, all his insecurities and fears tumbling out. “What you said that time, about wanting to sleep with Niege.”

“Me?”  Niege asks from behind Vil’s shoulder, which the couple both choose to ignore, too  preoccupied with each-other to respond. 

“Sleep with  Niege ?” Rook asks, frowning, wiping the tears away from Vil’s face, pressing another kiss to the crown of his head. When Rook finally realizes what Vil was talking about he let out a sigh, shaking his head in exasperation. “Oh, you silly thing. How many times do I have to tell you, I want you to sleep with  Niege , not  me. ”

“It’s no-”

“Me?”  Niege butts in _again_ , but much closer this time, right behind Vil, tugging at his arm till he’s forced to look at the brunette.” Vii-kun wants me to sleep with me?”

“I don’t!” Vil snaps, finally yelling at  Niege , glaring openly at him now, shrugging the brunette's hand of his shoulder, shuffling closer to Rook. “Were you even listening properly?” 

“Wouldn’t it be nice, though?” Rook whispered into Vil’s ear, somehow _still_ trying to convince him, moving to stand behind Vil wrapping both his arms around the model's waist, holding him in close. Rook reached up, pushing Vil’s hair to the side, pressing kisses into nape of his neck, sinking his teeth into the soft skin. “Watching  Niege fall apart from just your touch alone, how impowering that must feel?”

Niege was still standing there, right in front of them, eyes tracking every single reaction Vil’s body involuntarily let out, pink flush staining his cheeks, mouth hanging open, choking back a whimper, body squirming in Rook’s hold.  Niege’s eyes, sharp with intent, tracing over every little detail, tongue darting out to wet his lip. Vil had never seen him look like that before, with eyes blown wide with desire, fists clenched at his sides, knuckles bone white, like he was trying to hold himself back.

_Like_ _Niege_ _wanted him._

Rook tilts Vil’s head back to face him, both of their bodies twisted into a biting kiss, the hunter grabbing onto Vil’s neck _hard,_ holding him in place, grip tight enough that Vil can barely breath, let alone move. Rook’s tongue in his mouth is so _hot_ and _warm_ and _dominating_ Vil already feels overheated from the kiss alone, like he’s being set on fire. 

Rook breaks the kiss, leaving Vil panting in his arms, staring dazedly up at him. “Why don’t you try it?” Rook purrs to Vil, voice pitched low, rumbling into his ear, making Vil shiver in his arms. “Try and kiss  Niege , just for me?”

Vil peers into Rook’s eyes, sees the hunger in his, all dark like a predator. It’s that look that makes Vil nod his head, despite his own reservations, willing to do anything to keep Rook looking at him like that, to keep those green eyes stuck on him. 

Niege is there almost immediately, without even being asked, crowding up to Vil, snaking an arm around his slight waist, pulling him in till they stood flush together, his other arm coming up to wrap around Vil’s neck, pulling him down and standing up on the tips of his toes, sliding their mouths together.  Niege’s lips were so _soft_ against his, so different from Rook’s, teeth scrapping against the red, plush skin of his mouth, stroking his tongue against Vil’s insistently.

“Vil,”  Niege sighed into the kiss, finally dropping the ridiculous nickname, nibbling on Vil’s lips, clever fingers, sneaking their way up his shirt,  Niege sliding his cold hands against the overheated skin of his back, Vil arching away from the touch, pressing himself in closer to  Niege . “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

“Wh-” Vil tried to slur out, tried to ask Niege what he _meant_ by that but was cut off again by the brunette scraping his teeth against the edge of Vil’s jaw, teasing the skin till it was a red and raw, sure enough to darken into a bruise later. 

“ Shhh ,”  Niege soothed Vil, trailing his mouth across the span of the blonde’s neck, scorching the skin beneath his mouth with heated kisses. “Let’s show Rook just how _pretty_ you’ll look when I finish taking you apart.”

There’s a pair of insistent hands pressing against Vil’s chest, he’s not sure who they belong to at this point, not that it matters because the next thing he knows Vil’s being pushed into his bed, blinking up at Rook _and_ Niege , looming over him, matching smirks stretched across both their faces. Vil thinks they’re talking to each other, he can see both their lips moving, too quick for him to read and he can barely hear anything beyond the blood rushing through his ears, heart beating so loud and fast he can feel it in his throat. 

Niege leans down again, catching Vil’s mouth with his, kissing him _breathless_ while Rook reaches out too, making quick work of the shirt the blonde model was wearing, deft fingers opening the buttons and sliding his shirt down his shoulders. Vil’s left bear to both their hungry eyes, shivering under their heated gaze.  Niege wastes no time, sinking his body on top of Vil’s dragging his tongue against the sharp just of the blonde’s collarbone, biting even more bruises into the soft skin beneath him.

Vil wants to reach up and push  Niege’s shirt off, so he isn’t the only one bare out of the three of them but he can’t bring himself to move, pinned in place by Rook’s stare. The hunter's green eyes bore into his, drifting over Vil’s form, eagerly drinking in just how _wrecked_ he is just from a kiss, looking so _smug_ , like the cat that got the cream. 

“Roi-du-Niege,” Rook calls out, voice low and rough with desire, Vil’s dick throbbing at just the sound alone. “Don’t forget Vil’s nipples, Vil is always so weak to having them played with.”

Niege makes a noise of affirmation in the back of his throat and then he’s moving lower and lower, trailing kisses along Vil’s chest until he reaches his nipple, taking the pink nub into his mouth with a long, hard _suck_ that has Vil crying out, moaning out weakly, back arching into the heat of  Niege’s mouth. Rook reaches out towards them again, pulling at Vil’s belt this time, tugging until it’s unbuckled, shimmying the tight jeans and his panties down Vil’s long legs till the blonde model is completely exposed, every part of his flushed body laid bare to Rook and Niege. 

Vil squirms where he lays, whining at the rough drag of  Niege’s jeans against his inner thigh, brows knitting together when the brunette grabs hold of both Vil’s thighs, spreading them wide open, resting one toned calf against the meat of his shoulder, settling his body into the valley of Vil’s legs.  Niege drops his head down again, continues to kiss and suck bruises into the skin of Vil’s chest, making his way down to the exposed skin of his stomach, teasing his bellybutton with long licks of his tongue. 

“N- Niege ,” Vil gasped out, not sure what it even was he wanted to say, he was panting, breaths come out hard, face- no his entire body felt like it was on fire, constantly aware of the way Rook’s eyes were still trained on him,  hadn't left him since all this began. Vil never felt this exposed in his life.  _”Please_ _.”_

“Oh  Vii-kun ,”  Niege rushed out, pulling back with a wet pop, lips all shiny and red, pupils blown so wide his eyes looked black, he looked like a _demon_. “Say my name again, please?”

“ Wh -” Vil stuttered out words bitten off with a choked moan at the feeling of _somehow lubed up_ fingers teasing his entrance, petting his sensitive rim for only just a moment until it was sinking down inside him, sliding in all the way to the knuckle. It didn’t take long before a second finger was added, the two digits moving around inside him, searching till they found Vil’s prostate, pressing down on the sensitive bundle of nerves insistently until Vil’s a whimpering mess beneath both Rook and  Niege , eyes squeezed shut in agonizing bliss. _”Niege.”_

“Yes,”  Niege groans, voice _dark_ and _possessive_ and nothing like how Vil is used to hearing him like. “Just like that.”

“Roi-Du- Niege ?” Rook interrupted, voice so absolutely, completely  _wrecked,_ it had Vil fluttering his eyes open, the tears he’d been holding back finally spilling over, trying to see Rook, blinking back his tears. Rook was staring down at him, observant eyes following every little movement Vil made, always hungry for more, hooded eyes, twin dark pools of desire, brimming with want. Rook had lost his jacket at some point, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, arms crossed against his chest, almost as if he had to physically hold himself back from joining in, from touching Vil. His gaze never strayed to  Niege , always stuck on Vil. The man of Rook’s dreams, _his idol_ was right there and in that moment all he could do was stare at Vil. In that moment all he wanted was Vil. “Add another finger, he’s ready."

Niege followed Rook’s orders easily, quickly slamming a third finger inside Vil, pumping his wet finger in and out of Vil roughly, Vil keening, crying out at how it was too much but _not enough_ at the same time. “E-Enough,” Vil finally managed to whine out, almost embarrassed at how needy he sounded if he wasn’t so turned on, so desperate to get  _fucked._ “I’m ready.”

Vil almost screams when  Niege pulls his fingers out of him in one quick motion, he feels empty, insides aching, trying to clamp down on nothing  _desperately._ Niege man handles him till he’s on his knees, kneeling in front of Rook, entire body on display, his cock throbs at the once over Rook gives him, his eyes feel like a brand against Vil’s skin, precum leaking out at an obscene rate, making the quivering skin of his stomach a tacky mess.  Niege is plastered against his back, still fully dressed, jeans shoved down just enough to free his dick.  Niege wraps an arm around Vil’s tiny waist for support, propping him up and then he’s slamming his cock inside Vil, all the way to the hilt, with no warning, a strangled cry tearing  its way out of Vil’s throat. 

_”So_ _beautiful,”_ Rook groaned out in front of him, Vil’s vision too blurry with tears to see the look on his hunter's face, the model crying out in frustration, he wants to see Rook _so bad_ , _needs_ to see him. _“_ _You have no idea what you do to me.”_

Niege , frantically ruts into Vil from the back, hips crashing into Vil, so different from the way Rook fucks him open, so desperate and wild, his thrusts less controlled and precise than his hunter’s, inexperienced almost.  Niege leaves a trail of  sloppy , wet open-mouthed kisses against Vils neck, shoulder, cheek, anywhere he can reach,  practically drooling all over the blonde with how messy his kisses are.

“Tell me how it feels  Vii-kun ?”  Niege mumbles out from behind him, in between kisses, picking up the pace of his thrusts, the movement of the brunettes almost brutal now, “Is it good?”

Vil lets out a broken sob when  Niege reaches down to grasp Vil’s cock, jerking off the blonde in time with his thrusts, it’s so good, too good almost, Vil feels close, all he can manage to slur out is a _”so good,”_ and then he’s whining again, choking out pleased cries and hitched breaths, vision swimming with pleasure. 

Niege moves his other arm from Vil’s waist, trailing his fingers up the over-heated skin of his chest, blunt fingernails leaving faint scratch marks in their wake, till they find their way to his neck, strong fingers wrapping themselves around Vil’s throat,  Niege’s hold on him tight enough to _choke_ , cutting of Vil’s breath, leaving him gasping. Vil feels like he’s speared open on  Niege’s cock, the brunette grip the only thing holding him up, all the strength in the blonde's body fucked out of him, leaving him dazed and pliant mess. 

All it takes is one last hard, fast thrust of  Niege’s dick inside him, the brunette squeezing down on Vil’s cock in his hand at the same time and Vil’s falling apart in  Niege’s arms, muscles trembling as his orgasm takes over, wave after wave of pleasure crashing through his body, drowning him from the inside out. Vil’s pretty sure he blacked out at some point because the next thing he knows he’s lying on his back, blinking his eyes open to the sight of  Niege crouched above him, jerking his dick off furiously.

A pair of hands, hold Vil’s face in place, _Rook’s_ _hands,_ Vil realizes. It doesn’t take long for  Niege to cum, Vil shivering when he feels wet stripes of cum splash across his face, mouth unconsciously dipping open, some of Niege’s cum landing inside his mouth and against his lips. Vil isn’t even given a moment to compose himself before Rook is dragging him into his arms, the first time he’s held him since all this began. 

Rook moves a hand to Vil’s jaw, tilting his face this way and that, examining how Vil looks covered in cum, _covered in another man’s cum._ Rook presses his lips to Vil’s, pressing his tongue inside, licking  Niege’s cum out from Vil’s mouth. It’s downright the _filthiest_ kiss Vil ever experienced.

Vil sags against Rook, exhaustion finally taking over. Rook just responds by squeezing his arm around Vil’s narrow waist, holding him close, Vil clinging to him, trying to catch his breath while he comes back to earth. 

“Oh, Vil,” Rook crooned, squeezing down on Vil’s hips. “It’s okay, it’s okay, I have you.”

Rook trailed a hand down, dipping a finger into Vil’s slick hole, groaning at how it was gaping open, all loose and pliant, fluttering, clenching down around nothing. Rook pressed two fingers deep inside him, groaning at the way despite being fucked open, Vil’s little hole still tried to suck Rook back in, always greedy, always starving for more of his hunter.

It’s with great restraint that Rook pulls his hand from Vil, wiping the lube that clung to strong fingers against the ruined sheets beneath them. Rook presses another kiss to Vil’s mouth, so soft and sweet, cradling his body in close his touch so  _gentle,_ treating Vil like he was something  _delicate,_ something to be  _treasured._ His hunter was always so careful to put him back together after taking him apart.

“My beautiful Vil, don’t worry I’ve got you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> rook/vil/niege brainrot real :(((
> 
> my [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)
> 
> my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/giornah)


End file.
